Amnesia
by FMA-EdwardElric
Summary: - Qui êtes-vous ? Que diriez-vous si l'amour de votre vie vous balançait cette infamie en pleine figure ? Vous êtes curieux de découvrir de qui il s'agit ? Venez donc le lire.


Salut,

Bon voici une nouvelle fiction. Normalement elle ne devrait contenir que quelques chapitres (je n'ai pas encore déterminé combien). J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Pour précision, cette histoire n'a aucun lien avec mes deux autres.

Pour situer dans le temps, on va dire que 5 ans se sont écoulés depuis Tartaros.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Cette phrase. Simple. Composition d'un sujet, d'un verbe et d'une préposition interrogative. Banale en somme. Rien d'extraordinaire. Quelque chose que deux êtres se disent lorsqu'ils se rencontrent pour la première fois. Pas d'arrière pensée en dehors. Seulement le besoin de connaître ou reconnaître l'autre. Des mots insipides, clairs. Pas de sens caché. Tout est dit.

Néanmoins cela sonne comme le glas d'un condamné à la potence. Roulements de tambours intermittents, disloqués. Une interrogation qui vous glace le sang. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ?

Que faire quand c'est l'amour de votre vie qui vous balance cette infamie en pleine figure ?

Votre monde s'écroule lentement comme un château de cartes. Le boucan est infernal dans cet univers réservé à vous seul. Une feuille qui se décroche de son arbre après des mois florissants et se suspend mollement sous la brise. Que la chute peut-être longue et vertigineuse. Elle tourne dans un tourbillon sans fin. Un blizzard se lève et obstrue la vue. Tout vous explose dans la tronche sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire. Tous ces souvenirs ensembles, partagés avec cet être unique, anéantis. Il n'y a plus rien. Ni de vous, ni de votre couple. Rien. Terminé.

Alors, toutes ces images défilent devant vos yeux : la première fois que vous l'avez prise dans vos bras, vos doigts enlacés marchant main dans la main, votre premier baiser, votre première nuit, votre aménagement…

Il ne reste que ces deux grands yeux sombres, fascinants et envoûtants comme l'océan, qui vous fixent en un parfait inconnu. Alors à ce moment-là votre cœur éclate en mille morceaux et vous crevez doucement mais sûrement. Le feu se propage dans l'âme instantanément. Pas de lendemain pour vous. C'est con mais c'est ainsi. Le vide…

Elle ne sait plus qui vous êtes ni quel être vous représentiez dans son existence. A jamais tout est brisé. Ô combien est longue cette agonie. L'espace temps s'est figé sur ses mots. De simples putain de mots mais qui viennent de vous bouffer en trois secondes et demi.

Pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Trop tard. La mort a déjà frappé. La noyade fut brève. Le néant, un abysse sans fond, il n'y a plus que cela. Les ténèbres vous engloutissent. Vos os sont broyés, passés sous la hache du boucher. Vos chairs sont lapidées, piétinées par un million de chevaux qui parade sur votre corps. Chaque craquement est perceptible, chaque désarticulation…

Et vous avez mal. Si mal. Une souffrance indélébile. Pas d'effaceur capable de la raturer. La pluie ne peut vous soulager de cette abomination. Rien ne l'enraye pas même ces sourires compatissants de vos camarades. Elle est à vif, une plaie sanguinolente à qui on balance du sel et qui vous ronge comme l'acide. Ignoble torture. Et vous hurlez. Encore et toujours plus fort. Mais personne n'est là pour écouter. Personne pour tendre la main.

Elle n'est plus là. Disparue cette fille bienveillante aux iris merveilleux. Plus de pommettes rosées lorsque vous débarquez dans la même pièce et que vous la dévisagez. Le désespoir a tout fait chavirer. Se relever ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il à gagner à part un enfer de tristesse ? Même le trépas est un doux supplice à côté. Est-ce une échappatoire ? Un moyen d'en finir avec tous ces maux qui vous tourmentent ? Non ! La faucheuse ne l'emportera pas si facilement.

Mon heure n'a pas encore sonné même si mon esprit est déjà loin. La retrouverai-je un jour ? Que m'attend-t-il au bout de ce périple ? Trouverai-je enfin le refuge que je cherche depuis si longtemps ? Avec elle je pensais enfin que ma vie prenait un sens. J'étais heureux. Qui aurait pu le croire après cette enfance pourrie ?! Je riais béatement comme un idiot. La solitude avait pris fin. Révolu était cet être glacial et solitaire. Une vie à deux commençait. Un bonheur de courte durée. Tout juste trois ans. Qu'est-ce que trois ans selon vous ? Un infini ? Une brève minute ? Pour ma part, ce n'est qu'un jour.

Elle est là avec son teint blafard, sa mine affreuse et vient de m'ôter tout désir. Je le sentais. Au plus profond de moi. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas normal…

On ne m'avait pas laissé entrer. Et puis à force d'insister et de m'énerver, on avait laissé libre court à mes actes. Angoissé, je m'étais rué vers cette chambre au fond de ce couloir droit. J'entrais comme un taureau enragé qui vient d'apercevoir le drapeau rouge. Je l'ai vu assise sur ce lit, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Soulagement imminent car elle respire toujours et qu'elle adore contempler ce grand lac scintillant derrière la guilde. Toujours identique. Fidèle à elle-même. Un bandage entourait ses merveilleux cheveux ressemblant à de la soie. Que j'aime les toucher. Ma main pourrait s'y perdre des heures tant je me délecte de leur odeur et de leur douceur. Paresseusement, elle s'est retournée émettant un gémissement, faut dire qu'elle est blessée. Elle a des ecchymoses sur ses bras frêles. Sa lèvre inférieure est en piteuse état. Je sais immédiatement que le combat a été rude. Elle a été vaincue. Son adversaire, perfide et vicieux tel un serpent l'a piégé. Sournoisement, un autre l'aurait attrapé par derrière. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. L'action était déjà arrivée. Etendue au sol, cette fabuleuse créature se vidait de son sang ne contrôlant plus ses spasmes irréguliers. Une marre d'hémoglobine auréolait son crâne. Soleil rouge foncé.

Pourquoi comme un abruti n'étais-je pas allé avec elle ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sois déjà sur une autre mission ! Elle aurait dû m'attendre ! Mais non, c'était trop pour madame ! Une équipe de deux ne suffisait pas ! Le maître avait validé la requête pensant qu'elle était anodine. Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Une occaz en or à ce qui paraît. La récompense était à tomber à la renverse. Quelle ironie du sort ! Pour tomber ça elle était tombée. Et moi comme un pauvre type, je ne m'en faisais pas. J'avais l'habitude qu'elle parte sans moi. Parfois, on prenait des quêtes séparées pour se retrouver avec les autres. On ne pouvait être attaché l'un à l'autre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Cette fois-ci c'était comme une autre fois. Sauf que cela avait viré au cauchemar. Le drame nous avait touché. Non décidément plus rien ne serait comme autrefois.

Elle est surprise en me découvrant près de son lit de convalescente. Souriant comme je peux, je sais qu'elle est mal en point. Nerveux, je tends le revers de ma main tremblante vers sa joue et ses traits se figent. Et là, je comprends. Il y a un problème. Son expression traduit son incompréhension. Elle ouvre la bouche. Mon estomac se serre avant même que les sons n'en sortent. Son timbre est rauque, distant mais distinct. Mes cils deviennent humides. J'en crois pas mes foutus oreilles. Je bascule aussitôt dans un autre monde. Parallèle. Pas d'autre explication plausible.

Je m'appelle Gray Fullbuster. Je suis mage de rang S dans la guilde de renommée Fairy Tail. Aujourd'hui devait être un jour de retrouvailles chaleureuses, mais voilà que par un incroyable hasard, c'est un jour de déluge. L'orage se fracasse derrière la fenêtre alors que je reste inerte. La femme que j'aime ne me reconnait plus. Un étranger voilà ce que je suis dans ses prunelles.

On m'a dit que ce n'était rien, que ça arrivait de temps à autre après un tel choc à la tête. Je crois plutôt que le destin s'acharne contre moi. On me montre du doigt et me déclare fataliste mais ne le seriez vous pas quand on vous prend tous ceux que vous affectionnez ?

La personne qui fait que vous êtes toujours ici bas ne sait pas qui vous êtes ! Commence alors la démence. C'est ça la folie vous guette car ce n'est tout simplement pas croyable ! Comment en étions-nous arrivés à ce point de non retour ? J'ai envi de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Je dois faire vraiment pitié. Je reste là, complètement stupéfait ne sachant pas quoi faire. Pourtant, je me rappelle d'une chose.

Oui, mon nom est bien Gray Fullbuster et dans une semaine je devais épouser l'élue de mon cœur. Après tant de tumultes nous avions enfin arrêté une date. Une date qui célébrerait au grand jour notre amour. A jamais gravé. Figée, elle resterait pour l'éternité. Le maître en avait littéralement larmoyé de joie. Deux de ses enfants se mariaient. Ce n'était pas un scoop ni la première fois dans la guilde, mais c'était moi. Le grand mage taciturne au cœur de pierre. Je m'étais enfin décidé à passer à l'acte. Un exploit. Libérer de mes entraves, la glace avait cédé. Elle devait me passer la corde au cou comme on aime à le dire par ici.

Je me rappelle de tout. Les larmes de ma belle fiancée étaient si belles, si cristallines alors que je m'étais agenouillé. Je n'avais encore rien fait qu'elle avait saisi le message. En découvrant le petit écrin contenant une bague à la pierre unique, une œuvre confectionnée par mes soins, elle s'était carrément jetée dans mes bras et avait crié un grand « oui ». Une allégresse incommensurable. Sans pareille. Immuable. Et pourtant…

Fairy Tail devait marier en grande pompe deux de ses enfants…

Le mariage du siècle…

Malheureusement, les étoiles en ont décidé autrement…

Plus d'alliance parfaite de la glace à l'eau…

Effectivement, dans quelques jours à peine j'aurai dû m'unir à la femme de ma vie, Juvia Loxar…

* * *

><p>Et oui encore une fois c'est du Gruvia, mais pour le moment seul ce couple m'inspire. Souhaitez-vous la suite ? Pensez-vous que Juvia va retrouver ses esprits ?<p> 


End file.
